Truth and Promises
by mende5525
Summary: Summary: After Duncan sort of tries to make things right with Courtney in episode 20, Courtney runs into a real dilemma on the Great Wall, one of life and death, one that may require true apology and true forgiveness. One-shot


A/N: Here's a one-shot of what I hope can eventually happen for DxC if there is no possibility of them getting back together. I believe people can be sorry, be forgiven, and forgive. This is my version of "Chinese Fake-out." Hope you all like!

* * *

Summary: After Duncan sort of tries to make things right with Courtney in episode 20, Courtney runs into a real dilemma on the Great Wall, one of life and death, one that may require true apology and true forgiveness.

**Truth And Promises**

She should be enjoying the view, this was the Great Wall of China, but instead she could care less as she continued to ride the tiny tricycle along the wall. Courtney fumed as she tried to peddle her pathetic tricycle faster. She was still annoyed from Duncan's pathetic attempt at apologizing this morning. Hell it wasn't even an apology, just a weak strategy plan to form an alliance with her so he wouldn't get voted out. She wasn't falling for it. She now knew better than to trust Duncan.

She was actually proud of herself for getting ahead of him and Alejandro in this challenge. Seems like bronze and arrogance didn't get you everything in life, Courtney actually had brains and determination. She wasn't dumb enough to not know that Duncan and Alejandro were trying to play her. Anyone could see that Alejandro wanted Heather, and that Duncan didn't feel guilty at all for what he did. Sadly Courtney liked the attention she received from Alejandro, and she knew playing along with the ruse would guarantee her a strong alliance with him and get her farther along in the game. As for Duncan she had to believe that somewhere deep inside he felt a little bad for what he did. That was the other reason she let Alejandro flirt with her, she had to know that sooner or later it would affect Duncan, that she could still affect him in some way. The most pathetic thing Courtney could admit to herself was that she still loved Duncan. It was why she was still so mad and why she refused half-assed apologizes from him.

But what more could she even ask of Duncan when he could no longer tell the truth, when he no longer cared.

Courtney was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't notice the small explosive in her path.

_Meanwhile with Duncan…_

So things with Courtney didn't work out. He could always just vote her off, but with Alejandro acting like her new boy toy, Duncan wasn't sure if he could make that happen soon enough. He really hated that guy, he was a complete liar and two-faced backstabber, which was why Duncan "accidently" tripped Alejandro on his skateboard and raced ahead of him. He knew Courtney was still ahead of him and had to haul ass before she got immunity and he lost all chances of getting rid of her completely.

In all honesty Duncan couldn't blame Courtney for being so pissed at him. He did technically cheat on her. But c'mon! She had been driving him crazy with her damn controlling attitude and constant bickering and criticism. Gwen was just someone he suddenly wanted more, she was so right for him that he sort of lost all thought of Courtney and the fact that he was still technically with her. He should've guessed this would've happened, it was Courtney after all. Of course she was after blood and wouldn't make him forget what he had done.

He felt he should at least apologize to her, but what good what it do him if Courtney was going to continue to torture him?

Duncan suddenly heard an explosion and took off faster to see the damage.

* * *

"Shit, shit, shit," panted Courtney as she looked down at the ground. Not only had her tricycle been severely damaged, but she was hanging off the edge of the wall with nothing more than her pants holding her.

When the explosive went off she went flipping in the air and almost fell clear off the wall until her pants snagged into a small crack and left her dangling upside down. Courtney wasn't sure how much longer her pants could hold onto her body weight, but she did know she couldn't do anything and that she needed help badly.

"Help! Someone help me! Chris? Alejandro?"

"Courtney?"

Oh god. Not him, anyone but him. Courtney lifted her head up and saw Duncan leaning over the edge. Now she hoped she did fall.

Duncan started chuckling despite himself. Watching his ex hanging upside down on the edge of the Great Wall was just too priceless. "Hey miss CIT, Do you need some help?" Duncan asked in between laughs.

Courtney rolled her eyes. "As if I want help from you!"

"Awe c'mon Courtney, don't be such a tight ass."

Courtney was about to insult him when the snag of her pants started ripping. Courtney suddenly became terrified again as she looked down to her fall. "Ok Duncan, enough messing around, help me up."

Duncan planned to, he wasn't going to let Courtney die or anything, but that didn't mean he couldn't take advantage of the situation. He smirked down at her smugly and asked, "What's in it for me?"

Courtney's mouth flew open in shock; he was not actually going to risk her life just to get something was he? He really didn't care about her at all. Courtney ignored him. "Duncan this is not the time for your stupid games."

"This isn't a game sweetheart, I want you to stop torturing me and Gwen, or I'll just let your happy ass fall."

"WHAT!" Courtney screamed furiously. "Fuck you Duncan! There is no way in hell I'm promising you that!"

Duncan was actually surprised by her anger. He didn't think his demand was that unreasonable. She was the unreasonable one! How could she be so angry that she'd be willing to die just to get back at him?

"I don't know if you noticed or not, but you'll die if you don't agree to this."

"Fine."

Fine? Did she really just say fine? Duncan knew Courtney was crazy but he didn't think she was this insane. "Are you kidding me? You'd rather die than stop torturing me?"

"You deserve it," Courtney yelled pointing fiercely at him. "You went behind my back, cheated on me and didn't even have the good graces to apologize!"

"I tried!" Duncan shouted angrily.

"No you didn't Duncan! I want an actual truthful apology, not just some lie to get me off your back." Courtney could feel her pants ripping slightly again. "Give me an actual real apology Duncan and only then will I agree to your stupid request."

She actually wanted him to apologize? She actually wanted him to risk his reputation as a bad boy and apologize to her like a pansy on national TV? "So you're saying if I apologize then you'll stop terrorizing me?"

"Yes," she said truthfully.

"Yeah, I don't think so."

Courtney should've been mad at him at this point, but she wasn't. She was sad, she couldn't believe he felt no guilt from hurting her. She couldn't believe how lonely she'd been all along in her lie of a relationship. Despite her need to be saved, she would much rather risk the fall than be saved by some heartless bastard.

Duncan was getting impatient. One minute she was begging him, then yelling, now she was completely silent. "Last chance Court, take the offer or I'm walking now." He did have a challenge to win, he couldn't wait around forever.

"Go away," he heard her mutter.

She's bluffing! She has to be bluffing! There was no way Courtney was willing to die for an apology.

"Fine have it your way."

Duncan could see her pants nearly ripped clean, she was going to fall soon, but the way she was so calm about it scared him. She didn't appear to be willing to back down at all. That alone made Duncan feel his guilt all over again. Of course he had felt guilty about cheating on her, he had cared about her, probably always would on some level, but somehow he just didn't love her as much as he used to. Gwen just suddenly seemed to make more sense, and before he could stop himself he had fallen for her and Courtney just faded in the background.

Courtney had driven him crazy in love with her, now she just plain drove him crazy. But she was still an important part of his life, she was the first girl he ever allowed himself to feel something for, but he had gone and screwed it up. Now that he was right here, truly witnessing the extent of her hurt, it made his old feelings for her resurface, deep down he still cared, but it was too late. He could apologize and it wouldn't make a difference.

Or would it?

Duncan stopped dead in his tracks and went back to the edge were Courtney still hung. She was serious, and she was honest. He owned her enough to at least try to be honest for once.

"Are you telling me you'd rather die than go without an apology? There's no way you can let it go, even after all this time?" He had to know for sure. He had to know she really deserved one as opposed to her just trying to use one as a way of belittling him.

Courtney looked up at Duncan with a hurt expression and said. "Yes….. you have no idea how bad it still hurts."

Duncan believed her, and as hard as it was for him to swallow his pride, he was going to do so. It would be the last and probably first honest thing he would ever do for her. "Ok…. I'm sorry, are you satisfied?"

Courtney looked back down disappointed.

"Princess!"

Her old nickname got her attention and she immediately looked at him again.

"I'm sorry," truthful and without deception. She knew one thing about Duncan, when he spoke the truth he meant it. "Really, I'm sorry."

She sighed heavily and nodded at him. "I'll stop torturing you and Gwen." She looked straight at Duncan to make sure she believed him, he still seemed a bit skeptical. She placed a hand over her heart this time. "I promise."

Duncan believed her. He knew one thing about Courtney, when she made a promise she kept it. Without further hesitation he grabbed her ankle and started lifting her up.

Courtney no longer felt the need to cringe away from Duncan, she actually felt safe as he lifted her up. She actually felt at peace with him, which is why when she was high enough to grasp his hand she grabbed it tightly and securely and even let him hold it for a little bit.

Duncan felt no need to escape her hold, he felt no need to betray her at that moment. All he felt for her was resolution and a simple easiness that had never been there with her before. Maybe their relationship would never be perfect, but he was glad it was no longer one full of lies and resentment. Maybe now they could actually remember what was good in their relationship and feel good walking away from there.

Courtney finally released her hand from his. She gave him a soft smile and peacefully walked back to her busted up tricycle. "Let's get going. I still need to beat your butt at the million dollar prize," she said playfully.

Duncan just grinned at her jumping back on his bicycle. "Oh you wish!"

Before they took off Duncan said one last thing to Courtney. "Oh by the way, don't trust Alejandro, he's kind of playing you."

Courtney just nodded. "Yeah I know, I was hoping it'd eventually make you jealous, but now I think I might actually like him."

Duncan looked at her worriedly. "You're kidding right?"

Courtney just laughed. "Don't worry about it, he's too in love with Heather anyway," she started pedaling as Duncan followed closely behind her.

"I know right!" Duncan laughed along with her. "Those two are pathetic."

_Elimination Ceremony_

Courtney figured she would be going home. No one liked her, not even Alejandro was going to keep her around for long, she was too strong a player. Even though she was mad about going home she was OK with it at the same time, because she trusted Duncan hadn't voted for her, and she was right, Duncan didn't vote for her.

END

* * *

A/N: Hope you all liked. Please review and be kind!


End file.
